


Servant to Chaos

by MercyTheFox



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, I still don't know why i thought of this, M/M, Shit, if you figure it out, it would like to know, please tell my brain, slow brun?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: Falling deeper and deeper into the void of bleakness, why question anything anymore? Wallace West, a man of science was drug into the world he never wanted a part of. Into a war he never knew of, into a very dangerous relationship with Chaos.“How can a Lord of Order deny the existence of magic?!”--Young Justice X Fate Stay/Night crossover, slight KidFate AU too.Mix of seasons 1 & 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this crossover/AU Seasons one and two take place in the same year.  
> There will be a mix of references from Seven Soldiers, Klarion(New 52), Young Justice(both comic and cartoon), Impulse, and many other comics.
> 
> Though it is MAINLY based around the YJ cartoon. 
> 
> It may not be great, I've only just now been able to get out of my writer's block.

\--  
**December 31st**

Fire raged, the air was so very thin, his green eyes trained on the monstrous beast before him. “N-No.” he tried to reach out, he’d lost so much blood. Useless in the battle before him, useless to stop him.  
“You’re Uncle tried so very hard to end the War.” 

A scream of pain, a kick to the stomach, “And look at where that got him.” A growl of anger, trashing, he had to help. “You know, he cried like a little bitch, he and his damned servant. That saber class, so much spunk, too much ego.” 

The ground rumbled as the fire raged on, “And you, to have turned sides to easily. Last time you killed your own master, how about I do you a favor and kill this one for you?” the beast cried out in rage, anger, as the fire kicked up.

_**”LEAVE HIM ALONE!”** _

\--  
**October 3rd**

Growing up Wally West was a bright young man with a future in leading the world into new scientific discoveries. Raised by his Uncle, Barry Allen a man of pure genius, he had his whole life planned out. Though despite the environment Wally had been raised in, he refused what his Uncle tried to teach him. Everything could be explained through science, and no matter what people told him(even his own family), magic did not exist.

He refused any idea of such a thing being real, everything had a scientific backing! He became obsessed with proving that magic didn’t exist, never once knowing the truth until it was far too late.  
It was in the tenth grade when it happened, Wally had stayed late at school to finish a project. The sun had begun to set and the last teacher was trying to get the young man to leave. Annoyed he finally started cleaning up his work area and giving into the teacher's demands. Book bag slung over his shoulder he put his ear buds in letting the flow of soft rock to walk him home. 

Central City was large and eventful, something was always going on. While the crime rate was high, most of the criminals in the city were ‘okay’. Foot tapping the slightly damp sidewalk, as the cross walk sign lit up the area. A few cars passing, his looked though the news on his phone. A thundurus rumb caused the red headed teen lo look toward the sky; a frown upon his lips. 

It had been raining for nearly a full week now and Wally had no intentions on being soaking wet when he got home. As the green light changed to red and the crosswalk sign allowed him to go. He made a ‘B’ line across the old Central City park, the park was run down and looked like it should be in Gotham City rather than the bright cheerful Central City. A few years ago, a massive fire destroyed the park he loved as a child.  
No matter what the city did, everything refused to grow no. People began to call the park ‘cursed’, to which Wally would had no part of. He’d done testing on the dit and dead plants, his reason for nothing growing was, well, science based. To many mentails, to much remaining ash from the fire, many things that could all be the cause for nothing growing. 

As another loud boom rang out from the sky above he felt the ice cold wet drops, and cursed. Picking up the pace, the lights in the park began to come to life as people made for cover. New the middle of the park he saw a girl watching the fountain, dressed in green from head to toe a mask covering her face. Their eyes connected for a split second, as he saw her reach behind her back. His eyes grew wide as the girl held a bow up arrow now placed snuggly in it’s place. She pulled back as Wally’s heart raced, screaming for him to run as fast as he could. 

As the arrow was released time seemed to slow, he could feel the feathers of the arrow brush against his cheek then log itself into something behind him. A hiss near his right ear, loud stumbled footsteps, the girl in green shoved him out of the way. Letting arrows fly at their target, which Wally was thankful he wasn’t it. That was until the target let out a hiss of words. “You protect him even though you know he has to die?”  
“Shut up Cheshire!” the girl in green snapped letting another arrow fly. 

In an explosion of smoke Wally saw his chance to get away, stumbling to his feet he ran as fast as he could. “You’re master must be weak.” Cheshire laughed. “People die in this game sweetie.”  
The girl’s eyes scanned the area trying to see what he could, as the smoke cleared her eyes widened a horrified gasp escaping. Wally was to scared to move, to scared to even think, the pain was so eminence. His breaths became harder, blood dripping from his lips each time he coughed. He struggled to stand on his feet reaching and trying to grasp the blade that was through him. “You know the rules, no witnesses.” Cheshire slowly pulled the blade from Wally, his knees giving out from under him. He crumpled to the ground in a heap of blood and strained breaths. 

“Wally.” who was calling him? “Wally wake up.” wake up? 

Cracking his eyes open Wally was met with bright sunlight, “W-What… AGH!” snapping up from bed his hand went straight to his chest. “I’m alive?”  
“You won't be if you’re late for school again.” Wally relaxed seeing his long time best friend, Dick Grayson. “For real, I’m not going to be late so hurry up man, I gotta leave in fifteen if I’m gonna make it back to Gotham on time.” Dick smirked and pushed himself off the door frame of Wally’s room.  
Wally took some deep calming breaths, ‘Just a dream.’ he told himself. ‘Just a dream.’ Never once did he see the worried look his best friend gave him. 

 

Dick Grayson, Wally’s best friend since he was six. It wasn’t often that Dick came by, being from Gotham City and all. But if he was here, that meant he wanted something. Throwing his blankets off Wally shivered at the icy air hitting his freckled skin. Digging through his dresser he pulled out an old pair a jeans, plain t-shirt, and flannel button up. Socks sliding across the wood floors of his Uncle’s home. Giving a yawn Dick grinned leaning back in the dinning table chair. “What did you do last night, it looks like you got hit by a train dude.”  
“Feels like it too.” Wally groaned dropping into the chair across from him. 

Wally tried to remember what had transpired the night before, but his mind would draw nothing but blanks. “You should be more careful Wally.” jumping he looked up to see his aunt. “You came home so late last night.”  
“Sorry Aunt Iris.” he mumbled as she sat a plate down in front of him.  
“Well I’ve got to get going.” Dick spoke up letting his chair sit flat once more, grabbing his stuff he stood up, “I’ll text you.” he waved, “Thank you for the meal Miss West.”  
“You’re welcome Dick.” Iris saw him out. 

Wally tried to remember anything from the night before, “Why can’t I remember?” he mumbled and shoved a bite of waffle in his mouth. 

In school Wally was the nerd, the weak link, and picked upon by everyone who wasn’t lower than him. He’d learned the hard way in middle school not to be smart, to play the fool. The world just seemed to want to help, everything that could go bad always did. Whether it be their shity weather, forgetting homework, getting pleted in gym class, or being snapped at by a teacher for no reason. 

Wally was hard working, he wanted a better life for himself. He wanted to work in Star Labs. Star Labs was his best chance at a better life, when his Uncle was murdered, Wally took a turn for the worst in life. He blamed himself for Barry’s death, and felt horrible that their last day had ended in them fighting. 

Running his fingers through his hair he looked down at the already finished test, if he handed it in now. He could be called out for possible cheating, even though he didn’t, the test had only started ten minutes ago. Not only that, but he was sure the teacher would think he really was cheating since he just ‘knew’ the answers and didn’t have to write out any massive way showing how he got the answer. 

Foot tapping against the floor he waited another five minutes before gathering up his stuff, dropping the test at the teacher’s dead and booking it out of the room. A breath of fresh air, freedom, he was just glad to get out of there. It had been his last class for the day, and when they finished they were allowed to leave early. 

Scrolling though the news once more on his phone, an article popped up. _’Explosion at Central City Park, Blood found at scene of explosion.’_ Wally stared at his phone for a moment, looking through the photos. His eye twitched, a sudden pain in his head, spreading down to his chest. 

He gasped trying to breath, “W-What.”  
“Be a good boy and die would you?” a voice whispered in his ear sending chills down his spine. Shoving away from the person he ran as fast as he could. “Aww, I thought we were having fun back there!” 

“This isn’t real, this can’t be happening!” Wally slid around a corner his Uncle’s house coming into view.  
“Oh it’s real alright kiddo.” Cheshire jumped down blades swinging at him. Wally stumbled back a scream erupting from his lips. “Would you hold still for two seconds?” she hissed in annoyance. 

Wally ran inside locking the door, “I’m gonna die- Eep!” two blade were stabbed through the door on each side of his face.  
“Now you’re getting the idea.” Cheshire laughed softly kicking the door in. Wally ran into the kicking and down into the basement. Panic level’s at their all time high he tripped over some boxes falling to the ground, hissing as a old metal fence post cut his hand. “I was planing to make this as painless as possible, but now you’ve pissed me off.” Cheshire growled in annoyance. 

Wally swallowed eyes snapping shut, this was it, this was how he was going to die. Murder by some weird girl she met in the park, and apparently for the second time. The ground shock, Cheshire’s eyes widened as a blinding red light broke through the darkness of the basement. “Welcome back to the games Cheshire.” a voice cackled.  
“No, it can’t be!” Cheshire began to panic, “How could a weak mortal like him summon you of all people?!” she took a few steps back.  
“I’ll give you a three second head start, that sounds fair doesn’t it?” a meow rang out, Wally bad long since backed up into the cement wall. Green eyes trained on the man standing before him. “Oh no, you’re right she doesn’t need a head start-” the ground shook violently, lights flickered, insanity filled the air, Wally gasped trying to breath as it crushed down on him. A chaotic energy flowing out from the man as he spoke, words echoing in the small basement. 

 

_**“Latrom siht yortsed, niar dna esir soahc!”** _


End file.
